


This is Gospel

by Yukie_Todoroki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Headless people, Why did I even write this?, decapitations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie_Todoroki/pseuds/Yukie_Todoroki
Summary: Don't go walking in the dark





	This is Gospel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece of trash on a whim and decided, well, what would people think about my first drafts? So here ya go.
> 
> It's the last day of spring break. School starts back up tomorrow and I have jet lag. I'm definitely going to fall asleep first period.

_Thump. Thump._

"Tsukki, are you sure we're going the right way?" Yamaguchi asked quietly.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Gomen, Tsukki."

_Thump. Thump._

"Suga, you said that Asahi would be waiting at the train station, right?"

Sugawara smiled. "Asahi wouldn't miss this for his life."

_Thump. Thump._

"Hinata, boke! It's dark out here, you shouldn't be running through the parking lot!"

"You're running through it too!" the orange-haired ball of joy shouted back.

_Thump. Thump._

"Ryu! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Nishinoya yelled up the stairs.

"Ryu, get yourself down here in the next thirty seconds or I'm going instead!" Saeko added. That aroused the monk-headed boy and sent him flying down the stairs.

"This is for the team, you will not take my spot there!" Tanaka shouted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" an angry voice came from the room around the corner.

_Thump. Thump._

"Asahi-san!" Kinoshita called out to the ace.

"Yo, Kinoshita, Narita!" Asahi waved to him.

"I thought you would be with Daichi-san and Sugawara-san." Narita said.

"I told them I'd be meeting them at the station." Asahi replied.

_Thump. Thump._

"Hitoka-chan, behind you!"

_Thump. Thump._

"Shimizu-san!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, where's Ennoshita?" Fukunaga asked quietly.

"He talks?!" Tanaka asked before looking around. "Hey, where's Chikara...?"

"Why are you asking us when you're missing both Kuroo and Kenma?" Hinata asked with a scowl. Yamamoto laughed.

"Because we know the two are together." he replied. "Also, where are the more pleasant members of your group?"

"Huh? You mean Shimizu-san and Yachi?" Hinata asked. "They said that they'd be here in a few minutes."

"The show starts in half an hour. If they don't show in the next five minutes, we're leaving without them." Yamamoto declared.

"Rash decision." Kai commented.

"It's because Taketora-san's a bit dense at times." Lev said, and it took all the third years and Tanaka to hold him back so he wouldn't jump onto the first year.

"What did you say?" Yamamoto barked.

_Thump. Thump._

"Shhhh." Fukunaga put his finger up to his lip and pointed to the tracks.

"Do you hear that?" Nishinoya asked.

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like... a person." Narita said.

"Well duh it's a person!" Yamamoto said. "It's a train station!"

"It could be an animal." Teshiro suggested.

"Where have you been for the past ten years?" Tanaka asked the first year setter. "There are no animals in Tokyo."

"Tanaka-san, so dense!"

_Thump. Thump._

"I see them!"

"Hinata, boke, shut up!" Kageyama hissed. A small man walked towards them and when Yaku turned his flashlight on, all of them wished they were still asleep in their beds.

"Holy shit, what is that?" Yaku asked himself. 

"It's holding a knife!" Shibayama squeaked. "A-and there's blood on it!"

"EVERYONE RUN!" Hinata yelled. No one moved though. Everyone stood frozen in fear on the platform as the man with the knife approached them, a bag in his other hand.

"What do you want?" Daichi asked as he kept walking forward.

_Thump. Thump._

The group could hear what sounded like a song in a foreign language coming from the bag. The idiots tipped their heads in confusion. 

_... Locked away in permanent slumber..._

"Guys, he's getting closer to us!" Inuoka said. "Why aren't we moving?"

"I can't move!" Hinata shouted. "It's like my feet are trapped to the ground!"

_... from pieces of broken memories..._

"Tsukki, I'm scared!" Yamaguchi chirped.

Tsukishima said nothing as he stared at the man walking towards them, his eyes wide in fear and his shoulders shaking. _It's not like me to be scared, damn it! What's wrong with me?_

"Yaku-san!"

_...oh woah oh..._

The flashlight went out and Yaku hissed a string of curses before hurling the flashlight in the general direction of the man. There was a loud, echoey clatter that made even the people who weren't freaking out at the sight of a man walking towards them with a bloody knife scared.

"Why'd you throw that?!" Yamamoto hissed.

_... oh woah oh..._

"Shit, shit, why are we stuck?"

"Guys, where is he?"

_...the gnashing teeth and criminal tongues..._

"I CAN FEEL THE VIBRATION HELP ME!" Asahi shouted.

"What vibration?" Hinata asked, looking around in the pitch dark in confusion.

_... conspire against the odds..._

The footsteps stopped. The only sounds the boys heard were the heavy breathing of those around them, the song playing from the phone, and the dull thunks of metal. "What's he doing?" Nishinoya wondered aloud.

"Shh."

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Lev shouted, and there was the sound of a slap.

That sent almost everyone into chaos. Hinata and Yamamoto started screaming and Shibayama broke down in tears. "We're all going to die because of a stupid stunt show!" Tanaka sobbed.

_...but they haven't seen the best of us yet..._

There was a cry of surprise and pain from the front of the group that could only belong to Yaku. Everyone fell silent. The phone or radio or whatever was playing the song had seemed to have stopped functioning as well.

"HOLY SHIT I JUST FELT SOMETHING!" Yamamoto yelled.

"This feels way to much like a horror movie..." Narita said, one arm around who he presumed was Kinoshita and the other around Hinata.

There was a dull thunk and a scream, a seriously high pitched scream. Yamaguchi flopped onto the floor and Tsukishima dropped down next to him. "Yamaguchi! Yamaguchi!"

"Fuck, fuck, where's my phone?"

"Our phones!"

"There better be signal or I swear some creepy doll is going to drop down from the ceiling and kill us." Nishinoya said.

"THERE'S A CREEPY MURDEROUS DOLL?!" Lev screeched.

"NO!"

Everyone suddenly fell silent. The sound of dripping water reached the player's ears. The darkness seemed to close in on them, and despite being in the dark for a minute or so already, their eyes refused to adjust.

Daichi inhaled. "If you can move," he whispered. "Start backing away."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#  IF YOU LOVE ME, LET ME GO 

The lights turned on and Tanaka screamed.

Six heads stood in a circle on stakes. Their hair had been tangled and congealed blood stood out on some of the heads. All their faces were turned towards them, their expressions of fear, anguish, and pain displayed for the others to see.

"N-n-no..." Sugawara reached out to the heads. _Yachi... Shimizu... Ennoshita..._

"KUROO!" Yaku cried out from the ground.

Lev fell backwards, his eyes rolled back up into his head. Inuoka watched in horror as the blank stares of Kenma and Kuroo bore into their soul.

A hooded figure walked up to them with a smile and a bloody knife. He smelled of decaying flesh and iron. Hinata gagged as the man walked past him and up to Tsukishima.

"Don't mind me, I'll just take your heads."

"It's a girl." Tanaka said as the knife flashed out and decapitated Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Inuoka in rapid succession. Hinata passed out right there, and Teshiro had no choice but watch Inuoka's headless body fall on him.

The ground was covered in crimson red as the woman walked around the corpses of so many teenagers. She smiled as she turned around.

"I loved every single fucking one of the people I killed." she said, her voice echoing. "Do you know why I killed them?"

No one answered.

"Because not one of them let me go."

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations if you made it to the end and didn't give up on this sucky oneshot! *insert cheering here*
> 
> I enjoy constructive criticism. That said, I do not enjoy random foul comments that are meant to tell the that I'm a horrible person or that I shouldn't write anything again or anything along that line. 
> 
> Uh, have a nice day/evening? If you don't want to, please don't force yourself to hit the kudos button if you truly think this sucked a whole bunch.


End file.
